thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Saga
Pokémon Saga (ポケットモンスターTHE SAGA (ダ・サーガ), Pocket Monsters: The Saga) is a side-series featuring many aspects drawn from both the original game and anime series'. Diverging away from the main anime series, the story follows an original storyline set years after the chronology of the games, featuring a new character Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town as he embarks to the Pokémon Academy in Violet City in the spring following his tenth birthday. He learns how to be a Trainer, and hopes to eventually embark on his own journey. This is his story and that of the people and Pokémon he meets. Overview The first season focuses over the course of four years, beginning with Sean's arrival in Violet City with his partner Pineco and a mysterious egg. He meets Marigold, the granddaughter of the couple who run the Day Care Center, and Joshua, the grandson of the Sprout Tower Elder. From learning the basics of being a trainer to competition with the rivaling school from Viridian City, the three of them will work towards their goals together as friends. The second season see the protagonists explore Johto and Kanto as Sean decides to try and compete in the Indigo League. The third season explores Hoenn, and the fourth season explores Sinnoh. The fifth season starts with a cruise through the Sevii Islands, before Sean retries the Indigo League. Characters Pokémon Saga Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) :At Home * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) Class 1-J Milton (マサル, Masaru) from Azalea Town * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon), called Hero (ヒロ, Hiro) Anton (アントン, Anton) from Mahogany Town * Poliwag (ニョロモ, Nyoromo) Wesley (ワタル, Wataru) from Cherrygrove City * Senret (オタチ, Otachi) Lonnie (ルミ, Rumi) from Goldenrod City * Eevee (イーブイ, Eievui), called Ee (イー, Eie) Lourie (ルリ, Ruri) from Goldenrod City * Eeevee (イーブイ, Eievui), called Vee (ブイ, Vui) Carla (カルラ, Karla) from Violet City * Exeggcute (タマタマ, Tamatama) Stewart (サトル, Satoru) from Azalea Town * Oddish (ナゾノクサ, Nazonokua) June (ジュンコ, Junko) from Ecruteak City * Zigzagoon (ジグザグマ, Jiguzaguma) Cecila (セララ, Serara) from Olivine City * Shinx (コリンク, Kolink) Class 1-K Jason (ジューゾー, Jūzō) from Saffron City * Growlithe (ガーディ, Gardie) Aisha (アイコ, Aiko) from Cinnabar Island * Seel (パウワウ, Pawou) Trevor (タケシ, Takeshi) from Pallet Town * Tangela (モンジャラ, Monjara) Nine unknowns with Pidgey, Sandshrew, Murkrow, Houndour, Spinarak, Venonat, Horsea, Shellder, and Spearow. Staff Earl E. Dervish (ジョバンニ, Giovanni), Headmaster of Violet City Pokémon Academy and Viridian City Trainer Institute. * Farfetch'd (カモネギ, Kamonegi), Mascot of the Trainer Institute * Gligar (グライガー, Gliger), Mascot of the Pokémon Academy Miss Priscilla (サユリ, Sayuri), Teacher at the Pokémon Academy * Psyduck (コダック, Koduck) Miss Emilia (サクラ, Sakura) Teacher at the Trainer Institute * Ratatta (コラッタ, Koratta) |-| Pokémon Saga: Indigo Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) → Forretress (フォレトス, Foretos) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) * Elekid (エレキッド, Elekid) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) :Traded with Jasmine * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City :On Hand * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) → Clefairy (ピッピ, Pippi) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City :On Hand * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) → Weepinbell (ウツドン, Utsudon) → Victreebell (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Hoothoot (ホーホー, Hoho) → Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wooper (ウパー, Upah) * Ghastly (ゴース, Ghos) * Cubone (カラカラ, Karakara) Rivals Jason (ジューゾー, Jūzō) from Saffron City * Growlithe (ガーディ, Gardie) → Arcanine (ウインディ, Windie) * Poliwag (ニョロモ, Nyoromo) → Poliwhirl (ニョロゾ, Nyorozo) → Poliwrath (ニョロボン, Nyorobon) * Pidgey (ポッポ, Poppo) → Pidgeotto (ピジョン, Pigeon) → Pidgeot (ピジョット, Pigeot) * Shroomish (キノココ, Kinococo) → Breloom (キノガッサ, Kinogassa) * Snorlax (カビゴン, Kabigon) * Tyrogue (カポエラー, Balkie) → Hitmontop (カポエラー, Kapoerer) Aisha (アイコ, Aiko) from Cinnabar Island * Seel (パウワウ, Pawou) → Dewgong (ジュゴン, Jugon) * Tauros (ケンタロス, Kentauros) * Ponyta (ポニータ, Ponyta) → Rapidash (ギャロップ, Gallop) * Roselia (ロゼリア, Roselia) → Roserade (ロズレイド, Roserade) * Heracross (ヘラクロス, Heracros) * Girafarig (キリンリキ, Kirinriki) Trevor (タケシ, Takeshi) from Pallet Town * Tangela (モンジャラ, Monjara) → Tangrowth (モジャンボ, Mojumbo) * Rattata (コラッタ, Koratta) → Raticate (ラッタ, Ratta) * Sandshrew (サンド, Sand) → Sandslash (サンドパン, Sandpan) * Shellder (シェルダー, Shellder) → Cloyster (パルシェン, Parshen) * Slugma (マグマッグ, Magmag) → Magcargo (マグカルゴ, Magcargot) * Mankey (マンキー, Mankey) → Primeape ' (オコリザル, ''Okurizaru) Gym Leaders '''Bugsy (ツクシ, Tsukushi) of the Azalea Gym * Spinarak (イトマル, Itomaru) * Yanma (ヤンヤンマ, Yanyanma) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) Cathy (アスカ, Asuka) of the Goldenrod Gym * Meowth (ニャース, Nyarth) * Furret (オオタチ, Ootachi) * Jigglypuff (プリン, Purin) → Wigglytuff (プクリン, Pukurin) Morty (マツバ, Matsuba) of the Ecruteak Gym * Haunter (ゴースト, Ghost) * Misdreavus (ムウマ, Muma) → Mismagius (ムウマージ, Mumargi) * Gengar (ゲンガー, Gangar) Jasmine (ミカン, Mikan) of the Olivine Gym * Magnemite (コイル, Coil) * Skarmory (エアームド, Airmd) * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty :At the Glitter Lighthouse * Ampharos (デンリュウ, Denryu), called Amphy (アカリちゃん, Akari-chan) :Traded with Sean * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) Lt. Surge (マチス, Matis) of the * Magneton (レアコイル, Rarecoil) * Electrode (マルマイン, Marumine) * Raichu (ライチュウ, Raichu) Sabrina (ナツメ , Natsume) of the Saffron Gym * Wobbeffet (ソーナンス, Sonans) * Espeon (エーフィ, Eifie) * Mr. Mime (バリヤード, Barrierd) * Alakazam (フーディン, Foodin) Erika (エリカ, Erika) of the Celadon Gym * Jumpluff (ワタッコ, Watacco) * Victreebel (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Bellossom (キレイハナ, Kireihana) * Tangrowth (モジャンボ, Mojumbo) Janine (アンズ, Anzu) of the Fuchsia Gym * Crobat (クロバット, Crobat) * Weezing (マタドガス, Matadogas) * Venomoth (モルフォン, Morphon) * Ariados (アリアドス, Ariados) |-| Pokémon Saga: Grande Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) → Forretress (フォレトス, Foretos) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) * Elekid (エレキッド, Elekid) → Electabuzz (エレブー, Eleboo) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) * Ralts (ラルトス, Ralts) → Kirlia (キルリア, Kirlia) * Snorunt (ユキワラシ, Yukiwarashi) :At Home * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) * Trapich (ナックラー, Nuckrar) * Zangoose (ザングース, Zangoose) :Traded with Jasmine * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty (ネール, Neil) Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City :On Hand * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) → Clefairy (ピッピ, Pippi) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wynaut (ソーナノ, Sohnano) * Zorua (ゾロア, Zorua) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City :On Hand * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) → Weepinbell (ウツドン, Utsudon) → Victreebell (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Hoothoot (ホーホー, Hoho) → Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wooper (ウパー, Upah) → Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) * Ghastly (ゴース, Ghos) → Haunter (ゴースト, Ghost) * Baltoy (ヤジロン, Yajilon) :Released * Cubone (カラカラ, Karakara) → Marowak (ガラガラ, Garagara) Rivals Colin (ヨシハル, Yoshiharu) from Littleroot Town * Torchic (アチャモ, Achamo) → Combusken (ワカシャモ, Wakasyamo) → Blaziken (バシャーモ, Bursyamo) * Seedot (Taneboh, タネボー) → Nuzleaf (コノハナ, Konohana) → Shiftry (ダーテング, Dirteng) * Magikarp (コイキング, Koiking) → Gyarados (ギャラドス, Gyarados) * Kecleon (カクレオン, Kakureon) * Aerodactyl (プテラ, Ptera) * Seviper (ハブネーク, Habunake) Kiri (キリ, Kiri) from Slateport City * Eevee (イーブイ, Eievui) → Sylveon (ニンフィア, Nymphia) * Psyduck (コダック, Koduck) → Golduck (ゴルダック, Golduck) * Pichu (ピチュー, Pichu) → Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachu) → Raichu (ライチュウ, Raichu) * Yanma (ヤンヤンマ, Yanyanma) → Yanmega (メガヤンマ, Megayanma) * Chikorita (チコリータ, Chicorita) → Bayleaf (ベイリーフ, Bayleaf) → Meganium (メガニウム, Meganium) * Torkoal (コータス, Cotoise) Vivi Winstrate (アキ・カチヌキ, Aki Kachinuki) from Mauville City * Azurill (ルリリ, Ruriri) → Marill (マリル, Maril) → Azumarill (マリルリ, Marilli) * Numel (ドンメル, Donmel) → Camerupt (バクーダ, Bakuuda) * Magnemite (コイル, Coil) → Magneton (レアコイル, Rarecoil) → Magnezone (ジバコイル, Jibacoil) * Tropius (トロピウス, Tropius) * Whismur (ゴニョニョ, Gonyonyo) → Loudred (ドゴーム, Dogohmb) → Exploud (バクオング, Bakuong) * Absol (アブソル, Absol) Gym Leaders Wattson (テッセン, Tessen) of the Mauville Gym * Magnemite (コイル, Coil) * Voltorb (ビリリダマ, Biriridama) * Electrike (ラクライ, Rakurai) :At Home * Plusle (プラスル, Prasle) * Minun (マイナン, Minun) Flannery (アスナ, Asuna) of the Lavaridge Gym * Numel (ドンメル, Donmel) * Slugma (マグマッグ, Magmag) * Torkoal (コータス, Cotoise) Roxanne (ツツジ, Tsutsuji) of the Rustboro Gym * Geodude (イシツブテ, Isitsubute) * Aerodactyl (プテラ, Ptera) * Nosepass (ノズパス, Nosepass) → Probopass (ダイノーズ, Dainose) Brendan (ユウキ, Yūki) of the Petalburg Gym * Slakoth (ナマケロ, Namakero) * Vigoroth (ヤルキモノ, Yarukimono) * Slaking (ケッキング, Kekking) Brawly (トウキ, Touki) of the Dewford Gym * Machoke (ゴーリキー, Goriky) * Breloom (キノガッサ, Kinogassa) * Makuhita (マクノシタ, Makunoshita) → Hariyama (ハリテヤマ, Hariteyama) Winona (ナギ, Nagi) of the Fortree Gym * Swellow (オオスバメ, Ohsubame) * Tropius (トロピウス, Tropius) * Pelipper (ペリッパー, Pelipper) * Altaria (チルタリス, Tyltalis) Juan (アダン, Adan) of the Sootopolis Gym * Whiscash (ナマズン, Namazun) * Sealeo (トドグラー, Todoggler) → Walrein (トドゼルガ, Todoseruga) * Crawdaunt (シザリガー, Shizariger) * Kingdra (キングドラ, Kingdra) Darach (コクラン, Kokuran) of the Mossdeep Gym * Lairon (コドラ, Kodora) * Beldum (ダンバル, Dumbber) → Metang (メタング, Metang) * Mawile (クチート, Kucheat) * Empoleon (エンペルト, Emperte) |-| Pokémon Saga: Muguet Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) → Forretress (フォレトス, Foretos) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) * Ralts (ラルトス, Ralts) → Kirlia (キルリア, Kirlia) → Gallade (エルレイド, Erureido) * Snorunt (ユキワラシ, Yukiwarashi) → Froslass (ユキメノコ, Yukimenoko) * Zangoose (ザングース, Zangoose) :At Home * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon) → Slowbro (ヤドラン, Yadoran), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) * Elekid (エレキッド, Elekid) → Electabuzz (エレブー, Eleboo) * Trapich (ナックラー, Nuckrar) → Vibrava (ビブラーバ, Vibrava) * Sneasel (ニューラ, Nyula) :Traded with Jasmine * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty (ネール, Neil) Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City :On Hand * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) → Clefairy (ピッピ, Pippi) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wynaut (ソーナノ, Sohnano) * Zorua (ゾロア, Zorua) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Riolu (リオル, Riolu) → Lucario (ルカリオ, Lucario) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City :On Hand * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) → Weepinbell (ウツドン, Utsudon) → Victreebell (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Hoothoot (ホーホー, Hoho) → Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wooper (ウパー, Upah) → Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) * Ghastly (ゴース, Ghos) → Haunter (ゴースト, Ghost) * Baltoy (ヤジロン, Yajilon) → Claydol (ネンドール, Nendoll) :Released * Cubone (カラカラ, Karakara) → Marowak (ガラガラ, Garagara) Rivals Yumi (ユミ, Yumi) from Sandgem Town * Piplup (ポッチャマ, Pocchama) → Prinplup (ポッタイシ, Pottaishi) * Aipom (エイパム, Eipam) → Ambipom (エテボース, Eteboth) * Snover (ユキカブリ, Yukikaburi) * Shinx (コリンク, Kolink) → Luxio (ルクシオ, Luxio) → Luxray (レントラー, Rentorar) * Driftloon (フワンテ, Fuwante) * Munchlax (ゴンベ, Gonbe) Dietrich (テツオ, Tetsuo) from Canalave City * Mawile (クチート, Kucheat) * Tentacool (メノクラゲ, Menokurage) → Tentacruel (ドククラゲ, Dokukurage) * Gligar (グライガー, Gliger) → Gliscor (グライオン, Glion) * Sableye (ヤミラミ, Yamirami) * Carnivine (マスキッパ, Muskippa) * Toxicroak (ドクロッグ, Dokurog) Kyle (コイル, Koiru) from Veilstone City * Pachirisu (パチリス, Pachirisu) * Finneon (ケイコウオ, Keikouo) → Lumineon (ネオラント, Neolant)] * Buneary (ミミロル, Mimirol) → Lopunny (ミミロップ, Mimilop) * Medicham (チャーレム, Charem) * Combee (ミツハニー, Mitsuhoney) → Vespiquen (ビークイン, Beequen) * Skarmory (エアームド, Airmd) Gym Leaders Byron (トウガン, Tougan) of the Canalave Gym * Bronzor (ドーミラー, Dohmirror) * Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil) * Shieldon (タテトプス, Tatetops) : At Home * Bastiodon (トリデプス, Torideps) Roark (ヒョウタ, Hyouta) of the Oreburgh Gym * Geodude (イシツブテ, Isitsubute) * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) * Cranidos (ズガイドス, Zugaidos) Gardenia (ナタネ, Natane) of the Eterna Gym * Turtwig (ナエトル, Naetle) → Grotle (ハヤシガメ, Hayashigami) * Cherrim(チェリム, Cherrim) * Roserade (ロズレイド, Roserade) Crasher Wake (マキシマム仮面, Maximum Mask) of the Pastoria Gym * Gyarados (ギャラドス, Gyarados) * Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) * Floatsel (フローゼル, Floatsel) Volkner (デンジ, Denzi) of the Sunyshore Gym * Jolteon (サンダース, Thunders) * Electivire (エレキブル, Elecible) * Luxray (レントラー, Rentorar) Maylene (スモモ, Sumomo) of the Veilstone Gym * Crogunk (グレッグル, Gureggru) * Meditite (アサナン, Asuran) * Machoke (ゴーリキー, Goriky) → Machamp (ゴーリキー, Goriky) * Lucario (ルカリオ, Lucario) ?''' (, '' '') of the Solaceon Gym * '''Unown ? (アンノーン?, Unknown ?) * Unown ! (アンノーン!, Unknown !) * Grumpig (ブーピッグ, Boopig) * Gardevoir (サーナイト, Sirnight) Candice (スズナ, Suzuna) of the Snowpoint Gym * Sneasel (ニューラ, Nyula) → Weavile (マニューラ, Manyula) * Piloswine (イノムー, Inomoo) → Mamoswine (マンムー, Mammoo) * Abomasnow (ユキノオー, Yukinooh) * Froslass (ユキメノコ, Yukimenoko) |-| Pokémon Saga: Silver Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) → Forretress (フォレトス, Foretos) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) ↔ Mega Scizor (メガハッサム, Mega Hassam) * Ralts (ラルトス, Ralts) → Kirlia (キルリア, Kirlia) → Gallade (エルレイド, Erureido) * Snorunt (ユキワラシ, Yukiwarashi) → Froslass (ユキメノコ, Yukimenoko) * Zangoose (ザングース, Zangoose) :At Home * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon) → Slowbro (ヤドラン, Yadoran), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) * Elekid (エレキッド, Elekid) → Electabuzz (エレブー, Eleboo) * Trapich (ナックラー, Nuckrar) → Vibrava (ビブラーバ, Vibrava) * Sneasel (ニューラ, Nyula) :Traded with Jasmine * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty (ネール, Neil) Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City :On Hand * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) → Clefairy (ピッピ, Pippi) → Clefable (ピクシー, Pixy) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wynaut (ソーナノ, Sohnano) * Zorua (ゾロア, Zorua) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Riolu (リオル, Riolu) → Lucario (ルカリオ, Lucario) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City :On Hand * Ghastly (ゴース, Ghos) → Haunter (ゴースト, Ghost) → Gengar (ゲンガー, Gangar) * Baltoy (ヤジロン, Yajilon) → Claydol (ネンドール, Nendoll) * Nincada (ツチニン, Tutinin) → Ninjast (テッカニン, Tekkanin) * '-→ Shedninja' (ヌケニン, Nukenin) :At Bellsprout Tower * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) → Weepinbell (ウツドン, Utsudon) → Victreebell (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Hoothoot (ホーホー, Hoho) → Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wooper (ウパー, Upah) → Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) :Released * Cubone (カラカラ, Karakara) → Marowak (ガラガラ, Garagara) :Traded with Chris * Xatu (ネイティオ, Natio), called Paul (チーフ, Chief) Rivals Gym Leaders Blaine (カツラ, Katsura) of the Cinnabar Gym * Slugma (マグマッグ, Magmag) * Ponyta (ポニータ, Ponyta) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) Chuck (シジマ, Shijima) of the Cianwood Gym * Hitmonchan (エビワラー, Ebiwalar) * Hitmonlee (サワムラー, Sawamular) * Mankey (マンキー, Mankey) → Primeape ' (オコリザル, ''Okurizaru) :At Home * '''Poliwrath (ニョロボン, Nyorobon) Pryce (ヤナギ, Yanagi) of the Mahogany Gym * Seel (パウワウ, Pawou) * Swinub (ウリムー, Urimoo) * Cloyster (パルシェン, Parshen) Clair and Lance (イブキとワタル, Ibuki to Wataru) of the Blackthorn Gym * Dragonair (ハクリュー, Hakuryu) * Gyarados (ギャラドス, Gyarados) * Kingdra (キングドラ, Kingdra) * Charizard (リザードン, Lizardon) Falkner (ハヤト, Hayato) of the Violet Gym * Pidgeotto (ピジョン, Pigeon) * Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Honchkrow (ドンカラス, Dongkarasu) Misty (カスミ , Kasumi) of the Cerulean Gym * Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) * Golduck (ゴルダック, Golduck) * Starmie (スターミー, Starmie) * Lapras (ラプラス, Laplace) Brock (タケシ, Takeshi) of the Pewter Gym * Golem (ゴローニャ, Golonya) * Omastar (オムスター, Omstar) * Kabutops (カブトプス, Kabutops) * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) Palmer (クロツグ , Kurotsugu) of the Viridian Gym * Nidoking (ニドキング, Nidoking) * Nidoqueen (ニドクイン, Nidoqueen) * Donphan (ドンファン, Donfan) * Rhyperior (ドサイドン, Dosidon) |-| Pokémon Saga: Frontier Main Characters Sean (ショーシ Shōshi) from Azalea Town :On Hand * Pineco (クヌギダマ, Kunugidama) → Forretress (フォレトス, Foretos) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Bansheep (ヨヨカイ, Yoyokai) * Scyther (ストライク, Strike) → Scizor (ハッサム, Hassam) ↔ Mega Scizor (メガハッサム, Mega Hassam) * Ralts (ラルトス, Ralts) → Kirlia (キルリア, Kirlia) → Gallade (エルレイド, Erureido) ↔ Mega Gallade (メガエルレイド, Mega Erureido) * Snorunt (ユキワラシ, Yukiwarashi) → Froslass (ユキメノコ, Yukimenoko) ↔ Mega Froslass (メガユキメノコ, Mega Yukimenoko) * Trapich (ナックラー, Nuckrar) → Vibrava (ビブラーバ, Vibrava) → Flygon (フライゴン, Flygon) ↔ Mega Flygon (メガフライゴン, Mega Flygon) :At Home * Slowpoke (ヤドン, Yadon) → Slowbro (ヤドラン, Yadoran) ↔ Mega Slowbro (メガヤドラン, Mega Yadoran), called Dopey (ドンドン, Dondon) * Magmar (ブーバー, Boober) * Elekid (エレキッド, Elekid) → Electabuzz (エレブー, Eleboo) * Sneasel (ニューラ, Nyula) → Weavile (マニューラ, Manyula) * Zangoose (ザングース, Zangoose) * Ralts (ラルトス, Ralts) → Kirlia (キルリア, Kirlia) → Gardevoir (サーナイト, Sirnight) ↔ Mega Gardevoir (メガサーナイト, Mega Sirnight) * Glalie (オニゴーリ, Onigohri) ↔ Mega Glalie (メガオニゴーリ, Mega Onigohri) * Celebi★ (セレビィ, Celebi) :Traded with Jasmine * Onix (イワーク, Iwark) → Steelix (ハガネール, Haganeil), called Rusty (ネール, Neil) Marigold (マリゴルド, Marigold) from Goldenrod City :On Hand * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Cleffa (ピィ, Py) → Clefairy (ピッピ, Pippi) → Clefable (ピクシー, Pixy) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wynaut (ソーナノ, Sohnano) * Zorua (ゾロア, Zorua) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Riolu (リオル, Riolu) → Lucario (ルカリオ, Lucario) :Temporary Care * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Manaphy (リオル, Manaphy) Joshua (ショータ, Shōta) from Violet City :On Hand * Ghastly (ゴース, Ghos) → Haunter (ゴースト, Ghost) → Gengar (ゲンガー, Gangar) * Baltoy (ヤジロン, Yajilon) → Claydol (ネンドール, Nendoll) * Nincada (ツチニン, Tutinin) → Ninjast (テッカニン, Tekkanin) * '-→ Shedninja' (ヌケニン, Nukenin) :At Bellsprout Tower * Bellsprout (マダツボミ, Madatsubomi) → Weepinbell (ウツドン, Utsudon) → Victreebell (ウツボット, Utsubot) * Hoothoot (ホーホー, Hoho) → Noctowl (ヨルノズク, Yorunozuku) * Egg (タマゴ, Tamago) → Wooper (ウパー, Upah) → Quagsire (ヌオー, Nuoh) :Released * Cubone (カラカラ, Karakara) → Marowak (ガラガラ, Garagara) :Traded with Chris * Xatu (ネイティオ, Natio), called Paul (チーフ, Chief) Rivals Frontier Brains Barry ( ジュン, Jun) the Tower Tycoon (タワー・タイクーン, Tower Tycoon) * Heracross (ヘラクロス, Heracros) * Skarmory (エアームド, Airmd) * Luxray (レントラー, Rentorar) Wes (レオ, Leo) the Colosseum Ace (コロシアム・エース, Colosseum Ace) * Espeon (エーフィ, Eifie) * Umbreon (ブラッキー, Blacky) Michael (リュウト, Ryūto) the Factory Head (ファクトリー・ヘッド , Factory Head) * Eevee (イーブイ, Eievui) → Eeveeon (イーブイオー, Eievuioh) * Lugia (ルギア, Rugia) Hilda (トウコ, Tōko) the Agency Director (エージェンシー・ダイレクタ, Agency Director) * Reuniclus (ランクルス, Lanculus) * Alomomola (ママンボウ, Mamanbou) * Stunfisk (マッギョ, '' Maggyo'') Amarillo (イエロー, Yellow) the Hospice Matron (ホスピス・メイトロン, Hospice Matron) * Pikachu (ピカチュ, Pikachu) * Mewtwo (ミュウツー, Mewtwo Lisia (ルチア, Lutia) the Pageant Diva (コンセルト・アイドル, Concert Idol) * Castform (ポワルン, Powalen) * Altaria (チルタリス, Tyltalis) ↔ Mega Altaria (メガチルタリス, Mega Tyltalis) Daryl & Tina (ソウジとキユウ, Sōji and Kiyū) the Palace Royals (パレス・トウィンス, Palace Twins) * Braviary (ウォーグル, Warrgle) * Mandibuzz (バルジーナ, Vulgina) * Latios (ラティオス, Latios) ↔ Mega Latios (メガラティオス, Mega Latios) * Latias (ラティアス, Latias) ↔ Mega Latias (メガラティアス, Mega Latias) Television Series Trivia